The YinYang Effect
by Ach13
Summary: Changed the name. Sorry. Takes place after book 15. Sunako wants to thank Kyohei. Will one night change everything? And who is this new girl to enter Kyohei's life? Rest of the summary inside. Rated M for some lemony chapters.
1. Reluctance

SUMMARY: Takes place after book 15. Sunako wants to thank Kyohei. Will one night change everything? And who is this new girl to enter Kyohei's life? Sunako has to make a choice: Finally be rid of the horrid "Creature of the Light", or lose the only man she's ever really loved?

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

'_He was right. He was right about everything.'_ The beautiful, raven-haired maiden thought, as she was led away from the reunion. _He_ had been there but, strangely, when he called her ugly again, it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt at all. Sunako Nakahara finally, for the first time in a long time, felt at ease just by being with her friends. Yes. "These Creatures of the Light" were, admittedly, her friends. She felt a tiny grin stretch across her face as she listened to the group ramble about what to do.

She almost didn't notice she was walking rather closely with a familiar greedy bishonen man, with beautiful gold locks and the appetite and bodice of a Greek God. The man in question was muttering something about going to a batting cage. She looked at him through her bangs, feeling her face flush lightly.

'_You wanna get rid of that memory, right? And forget about the day he called you "ugly." But you don't put an ounce of energy into trying to look pretty, so...why do you even let it get to you?'_ His words rang loudly in her head and she began to gnaw on her lip. She knew he was right and yet, the words to express her gratitude for his help were stuck in her throat.

"Sunako-Chan! You're coming with us, right?" Noi asked. She sighed, her face reverting back to the emotionless mask she usually wore.

"No. I think I'll just head home. I'm kinda tired."she said.

"Aww, c'mon, Sunako-Chan!" Yuki said, a pleading look in his eye. Sunako just shook her head, offering him a tiny smile.

"Good night."she said, turning and walking back to the house. Kyohei watched her for a moment, sighing.

"Ah, well. I'm hitting the batting cages. See ya!"he said. With that, he took off running towards his precious batting cages.

0--0--0--Later--0--0--0

Sunako lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It had never been this hard to get to sleep before. Already it was 2 in the morning, and she was still wide awake. Her friends had come home, Kyohei drunk beyond all reason and draped over Takenaga's shoulder. Sunako felt her face flush a bit at the memory.

_Flash Back:_

_ Violet eyes locked onto bloodshot, copper ones, and a crooked smile made its way across his beautiful face._

_ "Oi! Sunako-Chaaan!" The drunken Kyohei laughed, stumbling away from Takenaga to fall onto the couch next to Sunako. "Hey, baby!"he said, laughing. He fell over, his head on her lap. He laughed again, hiccuping. Sunako blinked, feeling her face heat up. But, oddly, there was no blood from her nose. She didn't pay it any mind. She was too busy trying to get the drunken Kyohei off of her. The man had wrapped his arms around her, his face in her stomach, murmuring something unintelligible._

_ "What has he been drinking?" Sunako demanded, face flushed and eyes wide in shock. Ranmaru laughed nervously, helping Yuki and Takenaga as they tried prying Kyohei away from her. _

_ "He did go to a batting cage at first...but we later found him in a bar, making trouble. He drank too much sake." The Prince of Morii high explained. Sunako didn't respond, chewing on her lip, her face burning. _

_ "Leggo of me! I wanna huggle my Sunako-Chaaan!" whined Kyohei, who only held tighter to Sunako. Sunako, feeling a slight twinge of panic in the pit of her stomach, started trying to shove Kyohei away. The boy was persistent. She told herself to remain calm, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She gave the three bishonen men a look that said, 'Back off'. The three gave up, falling onto the ground, exhausted. Sunako rubbed Kyohei's back, who grinned childishly, nuzzling Sunako's stomach again. When she knew he wasn't paying attention, she pushed at a pressure point in his neck. Within seconds, Kyohei was out cold. He was carried off to his room, and Sunako sighed, trying to slow her racing heart beat, sealing herself in her room.  
_

_End Flashback._

It was so bizzar! Since when did Kyohei Takano, the tough, pretty boy, ever hug her like that?

"Wonder how many drinks he had..."she muttered under her breath. She bit her lip again.

_'He...called me his...'_she thought, heart pounding in her chest and face burning. She shook her head quickly, anger flashing in her eyes. _'As if I would EVER belong to that foolish, disgusting creature of the light!'_she thought, scooping Hiroshi-Kun up and hugging him close. She gnawed on her bottom lip absentmindedly rubbing the top of Hiroshi-Kun's plastic head. But that didn't last too long. She finally set Hiroshi-Kun down, standing up and pacing across her room, angrily.

_'I should have slaughtered that no good creature of the light when I had the chance! Then I wouldn't have to suffer being around him anymore!'_ She thought, bitterly. But she paused for a moment, thinking of the boy in question. Though he was obviously annoying and very frustrating, Kyohei Takano had his moments. She bit into her lip again to fight a smile, as she thought of their forced "date", thanks to Ranmaru. He seemed so down to earth, and really didn't care for all the annoying "bright" things that Ranmaru enjoyed.

She still couldn't help but chuckle as she remembered how they practiced wrestling moves on those men at that restaurant, and then how they washed up by playing in the fountain. Even if it was a date, she still hadn't ever had so much fun with a boy in her life. The more Sunako thought about him, the more she realized that, even she she tried, she wouldn't be able to kill him. Despite how much she really couldn't stand him...despite how much he couldn't stand her...

_'He's the only one who keeps you sane. The only one who can take you out of darkness, for even just a moment.' _A voice in the back of her head thought. And though she hated to admit it, the voice was right. After all, if it wasn't for Kyohei...she never would have been able to go to that reunion to begin with, to let _him_ go.

She didn't even realize what she was doing until she was in the hallway, moving swiftly towards Kyohei's room, with one lone thought reverberating in the back of her head.

_'Because of him, I could let go..._

_He was the reason I could let go..._

_He is the reason I can finally move on...'_


	2. Surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise

_'__Why am I doing this? I'm such a fool...'_ She thought, staring at Kyohei's door. _'He probably won't even wake up to hear me. he is still sobering up, I'm sure.'_ She was about to walk back to her room, when she heard something, so soft it almost escaped her, in Kyohei's room. A moan? Possibly. Understandable, considering how much he drank. But it didn't really sound like he was moaning. It sounded more like he...said something. Was he talking to himself?

She pressed her ear against the door, listening for it again.

_"Sunako..."_ She stumbled back from the door, surprised. Was he still drunk? Her face began to burn, but then a spark of annoyance flashed in her mind. Moaning her name like that, what was the meaning of this? She knocked on the door.

"Oie! Kyohei! I'm coming in." She called, opening the door. The room was dark, but his angelic face was easy to point out. Even in her beloved darkness, he still glowed gently. His eyes were closed, and he was snoring lightly. She moved close, checking to see if he was really asleep. Kyohei stirred a bit, eyes clenching shut as he moaned again, under his breath. She would have thought it was just his hang over, had she not seen the growing bulge under his sheets, and the fine sheen of sweat dampening his forehead.

He moaned her name again, his back arching a bit off the bed, letting out another small squeal of what she presumed to be pleasure. Shock flashed in her eyes as she fell back, blushing furiously. She couldn't move, paralyzed by this sight. His breathing came out in short breaths, his eyes still clenched shut. She watched his hand slither through his sheets, and blushed deeper when she saw it move up and down against the bulge.

Blood began to trickle from her nose and an uncomfortable warmth began to settle in the pit of her stomach, all the way down between her legs.

"Sunako...Chan..." He moaned again. Sunako didn't know what to do, or even what she was doing. She felt herself stand up and move closer to him, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Her throat suddenly felt dry. Her trembling hands came to rest against the heated skin of his chest. She pushed his back against the bed, shaking him lightly.

"Kyohei..." She whispered, slightly shocked at how raspy her voice suddenly was, but she brushed that off. Kyohei stirred a bit, shivering under her cold hands. He sniffed and opened his eyes a bit, hand stilling under the covers.

"What..?" He muttered, voice tired. his eyes suddenly widened, feeling a few drops of blood on his chest, and feeling something rather stiff and long in his hand. His face began to burn.

He gave Sunako a glare, sitting up straight. "What are you doing in here? Get out!" he shouted, inwardly cursing himself, because he still felt excited. Stupid dream.

Sunako stared blankly at him, forgetting entirely about the blood dripping down her chin or the blush burning her face. She didn't move. Kyohei blushed deeper, growing frustrated.

"Sunako. Leave." He said, calmer this time. But he didn't want her to. He had no control of his body, his hand coming to rest, gently, against her cheek, while his free one whipped the blood away from her nose. Like that did any good. He leaned closer, eyes narrowing a bit.

"What are you...waiting for? Leave.." He whispered. Sunako's face felt like it had just been on the surface of the sun, and still burning. Her breath hitched in her throat, which was still dry.

"O...kay..." She whispered before his lips were on hers. She remembered these lips. Soft and gentle, moving forcefully and passionately against her own, leaving her breathless and craving more. She kissed him back, not really realizing what she was doing. He gripped her shoulder, placing his free hand against the small of her back. Slowly, he lowered himself back to the bed, Sunako leaning over him.

The kiss was broken briefly just to breath, violet eyes staring deeply into copper ones. His fingers tangled into her dark locks, forcing her back down into a kiss, moaning softly into her mouth. She found herself slinging her leg over his waist, straddling him, kissing him just as forcefully.

He broke the kiss, yanking her head back by her hair, creating a small gasp in the back of her throat. He began biting and suckling on the side of her neck, gripping her side with his free hand. Sunako let out a soft moan, trailing her fingers across his chest.

Then an image flashed in her mind and her eyes began to water.

_"Sunako-Chan...don't betray the darkness by being with this creature of the light!" _The image of Josephine whispered.

_"Who's more important? This pathetic excuse for a creature? Or us? Your friends!"_ Akira-Kun said.

_"We love you Sunako-Chan...don't do this."_ This was from Hiroshi-Kun, and Sunako broke. Her nose exploding into it's normal fountain of blood, shoving Kyohei away as she fell to the floor. Kyohei sat up, appearing frustrated.

"What the hell is your problem?" He demanded. Tears rushed down the girl's face, one hand trying to stop the bleeding in her nose, the other held out towards him.

"Stay back...Don't come near me, you...you foolish and disgusting creature of the light!" She cried, stumbling back to her feet. Kyohei watched after her, eyes annoyed and confused and...worried? Nah, couldn't be.

"Sunako-"

"Stay back!" She chucked his shoe at his head before rushing out of the room, leaving a confused and angry Kyohei behind. The boy in question slammed his fist into his wall, cursing to himself, before falling back onto his bed.

"Baka! Baka!" He reprimanded himself, running the palm of his hand into his forehead, before finally sighing and staring angrily at the ceiling.

--000--0000--00000--0000--000--

Sunako cried softly in her room, a tissue pressed to her nose to stop the flow of blood. Her "friends" were facing her, as she looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry...I...don't know what came over me...I..." She whimpered, curling into a small ball. Her heart still raced from where he touched her. Her neck was probably spotted with hickeys now, and her face was still hot.

"Damn it! What's wrong with me?" She cried, beating at her skull, desperate to get his face out of her mind. "Baka!" More tears rushed down her cheeks. "I just want to blend into the darkness..."

_"So that he can never look at this ugly face ever again..._

_So that Creature...that beautiful, beautiful Creature..._

_Can never see that I'm..._

_Falling for him..."_

--00--000--0000--000--00--

TO BE CONTINUED!! Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Preview:

" 'Sunako-Chan, what's wrong?' Yuki asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She visibly tensed.

'I know what it is! She's jealous!'..."

Stay tunned! :D


	3. Jealousy

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

In the weeks following their last private meeting, Sunako and Kyohei barely even exchanged glances. The silence between them, somehow, disturbed the other members of the household. It was too quiet; Not a sign of the usual arguing and bickering of their friends. Though, at first, they welcomed the sudden change, enjoying the peace and quiet of the house. But soon, things began to be TOO quiet, and extremely uncomfortable. They began to wonder if something happened, but Kyohei refused to speak of it. Their only clues: Sunako would blush whenever she was near Kyohei, and Kyohei would bite his lip in his nervousness. Sitting, now, in the living room, they pondered this. Sunako was, as usual, in her room. Kyohei had yet to come home from school.

"I'll bet they had a terrible fight, and they said something to each other that hurt them, some how," mused Takenaga. "and they are much too stubborn to apologize for it."

"I don't know...I mean, wouldn't we have heard their fighting?" Yuki asked. Takenaga shrugged.

"Maybe it happened while we were out?" he shrugged. "I dunno. But something is obviously up."

Ranmaru was silent for a moment, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Maybe its something more complicated then that. If it were a fight, then why would Sunako blush when she's around him?" he asked, running a hand through his auburn hair. Yuki and Takenaga shrugged.

"I don't know, but the only thing that could possibly make sense is if they had a fight..."Yuki whispered. Ranmaru shook his head, eyes and face unusually serious and thoughtful.

"It isn't the ONLY possibility, Yuki-Kun. Maybe something happened between them? Something much more serious than just a kiss. I've never seen Kyohei look nervous around Sunako before, except when she was being creepy." Ranmaru said, leaning back in his chair. The other two boys blinked, realization dawning on them. Yuki grinned.

"Do you think Kyohei finally confessed his undying love for Sunako?"he asked, smiling from ear to ear. Takenaga laughed, patting Yuki's back.

"Its entirely possible. I-"

He was cut off by the sound of laughter outside. The boys looked out the window and gasped. A girl, dark hair pulled back into a loose bun, wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans, with a studded belt, was walking hand-in-hand with Kyohei. A light blush tinted her lovely face.

And she was laughing with Kyohei.

Yes, it was true. Kyohei was holding hands and laughing with a mysterious girl, walking up the walk-way to the mansion doors. The boys couldn't believe it. Kyohei Takano, the toughest kid in school with no interest in dating, was...flirting? Holding hands? _What?_ It made no sense! They were too shocked to notice Sunako appear behind them.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked, not knowing what was going on. The boys jumped and looked at her, offering her a nervous smile.

"Uuuh...Hey, Sunako-Chan..! W-we were just thinking about it." Yuki said, obviously nervous. Sunako cocked a brow. The sound of laughter caught her ears. She glared at the boys, moving to look out the window. They didn't stop her. She was silent and unmoving for a moment.

"Who's the whore?"she muttered, voice sounding uninterested. Her hair covered her face, hiding her eyes, which would reveal the truth. Takenaga frowned, confused, at her choice of words and looked out the window as well.

"We don't know. We'll ask Kyohei when he gets inside."

Kyohei and the mysterious girl opened the door and stepped inside. Kyohei was rambling on about some new manga he was reading. The girl seemed interested enough. Kyohei slammed the door behind him, kicking his shoes off unceremoniously. The girl did the same, gripping his hand.

"I'm home."he called, not looking away from the girl.

"Kyohei-Kun! Welcome home. Who's your friend?"Yuki asked, gripping his shoulder. For the first time, Kyohei looked up and smirked at them.

"This is Chou Koizumi. She-"

"Is of no importance to me. What do you want for dinner?"Sunako asked, voice monotone. Kyohei blinked, brow furrowing. He glared at her.

"How about yakitori?"Chou asked, shrugging her shoulders. Kyohei smirked and gripped her hand.

"Sounds good to me."he said, grinning at the thought.

"Yeah, I'll bet. You know that its rude to invite yourself to dinner?"Sunako muttered, glaring viciously at the girl. Chou shuddered, stepping back.

"You weren't kidding, Kyo-Kun. She is scary!" Chou said, frowning at the dark woman. Sunako scowled and turned away from them.

"What ever." She immediately began stalking off towards the kitchen.

"Sunako-Chan? What's wrong?" Yuki asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She visibly tensed.

"I know what it is. She's jealous!" Ranmaru cried, sighing blissfully. Kyohei's eyes widened a bit. Sunako sent them each a vicious glare, growling at them, looking more like a demon than ever. Yuki squealed and flew back, hiding behind Takenaga. Sunako turned her back to them again and disappeared around the corner. The sound of her bedroom door slamming was heard a few moments later.

"I...don't think we're getting dinner tonight." Takenaga murmured with a sigh.

"Who's up for take-out?" Yuki said, rubbing the back of his head. Nobody could find it in them to answer. Kyohei stared in the direction Sunako had gone, a twinge of worry shining in his eyes. Chou squeezed his arm then, and he snapped out of it, scowling.

"What ever." He muttered. "I'm hungry."

***********************

Sunako curled up on her bed, hugging Hiroshi-Kun to her chest. Angry tears pricked her eyes and she gnawed on her lip in thought.

_'How can this be happening? I SHOULDN'T care that he's off with some...some WHORE!'_ She thought, rubbing at her eyes furriously. She touched a finger to her lips, the memory of his kiss making the tears rush out. She burried her face into her pillow, clinging tightly to Hiroshi-Kun. "I'm so sorry...Hiroshi-Kun..."she whispered.

_'What ever this feeling is...I have to let it go._' She thought._ 'I'm not going to go through this again...'_

She thought breifly about_ him_. The boy so long ago who broke her heart, even though she could no longer remember why she cared about him. Even now, she knew she didn't understand why his words had hurt her so much. It didn't hurt, now. But she didn't want to feel it again. The feelings she still barely understood.

_'I'm not going to be hurt like that again. ESPECIALLY not by that_ creature_..._' She thought, anger lighting up in her eyes. _'He will pay for this.'_

She was suddenly chuckling to herself.

_'He WILL die for this..._'

She spent the rest of the night thinking of his beautiful corpse, and plotting his utter demise. Again.

------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've had so much going on, including a busted wrist. -____-; But yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter! I'd give you guys a sneak preview of the next chapter, but I'ma be lazy. XD Sorry!

Peace!

-Ach13


	4. Anger

**Chapter 4: Anger**

He propped his feet up on the table, leaning his chair back as he stared at the ceiling.

_'I'm still hungry._' Kyohei thought. When Sunako had disappeared into her room, she didn't come back out. Not even when Takenaga bribed her with illegal horror movies. So dinner wasn't anything special. A big mac from McDonalds and a handful of fries was all Kyohei had for dinner. It was hardly satisfying. He briefly wondered what Sunako's problem was.

_'It's not like it's a big deal or anything. Sheesh._'

"Kyohei-Kun," Yuki poked his head from around the corner. "Did Chou-Chan leave?"

Kyohei raised a brow, frowning.

"Do you see her around?" He muttered. Yuki smiled sheepishly then walked into the room, followed by Takenaga and Ranmaru. "You guys didn't have to leave, you know."

"Well we didn't want to get in the way." Takenaga said as he sank into a chair. Kyohei rolled his eyes and took his feet off the table.

"It ain't like that. She-"

"What were you thinking, Kyohei?" Ranmaru asked, gripping his chest and looking away dramatically, tears in his eyes. "How could you be so foolish?"

"What the hell are you goin' on about?" Kyohei scowled, starting to get annoyed.

"What you did to Sunako-Chan today was inexcusable." Ranmaru declared. He cried out, as though in pain, pressing his hand over his eyes. "The pain that poor girl must be going through... It's heart breaking!"

Kyohei groaned, standing up quickly, knocking over his chair in the process. He ignored it and walked to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Takenaga said, calmly. Kyohei looked over his shoulder at his friends, wearing his famous death glare.

"I'm hungry." He said through clenched teeth.

"I still wouldn't go in there if I were you." Takenaga replied, tracing patterns into the table with his index finger.

"I'd listen to him, Kyohei-Kun." Yuki added. Kyohei scowled.

"And why not?" He asked as he opened the kitchen door.

"TAKANO KYOHEI!"

Kyohei felt the blood drain from his face.

"Let's just say... my girlfriend can be vicious when she's angry."

Noi stepped out of the kitchen, fire flickering in her eyes. The scowl returned to his face quickly, as he stepped away from her.

"How could you?" Her voice had become a deadly whisper, frightening enough to send a shiver down Kyohei's spine and create chill bumps on the other boys, who instinctively scooted their chairs back.

_'She hangs around Sunako too much.' _He thought bitterly. "What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW VERY DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She shouted, venom dripping off of each word. "How could you do that to Sunako-Chan?! Bringing another woman in this house like that, as if it's no big deal...it's UNFORGIVABLE!"

Kyohei groaned, annoyed, and turned for the door.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?!" Noi shouted after him.

"Out. You people are bugging the shit out of me." He hissed. Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru suddenly stepped in Kyohei's path, a cold look in their eyes. His knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists tighter. "Move."

"Not until you fix things with Sunako-Chan." Takenaga said.

"And if I refuse?" Kyohei asked, eyes narrowing.

"Then we do something you really don't want us to do." Noi said, lifting her cell phone, an evil smirk on her face. Kyohei cocked a brow, curious.

"We'll call the Land Lady if you don't fix things." Yuki said, giving a smirk. It was unusual to see the usually innocent Yuki attempting to smirk, it was almost amusing to see the boy try. But the threat was enough to make Kyohei's heart skip a beat, and make the blood rush from his face. He staggered back.

"You wouldn't-"

"Try us." Ranmaru said, grinning. Kyohei gulped nervously, and then the anger returned full force. He growled, grinding his teeth. He was visibly shaking.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?! IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, OR ANYTHING!" He shouted. "I didn't do anything wrong! I just-"

"Brought another girl home with you, just so you could deliberately hurt Sunako-Chan." Noi said.

"Damn it! It's not like that! I didn't hurt her, and Chou is just-"

"Just what, Kyohei? A friend?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, right. You know better than us that girls aren't interested in being your _friend_, Kyohei." Ranmaru snapped.

"So don't tell us that she is 'just a friend.'" Noi said.

"So I brought a girl home today. So _what_? It's not like she really cares!" Kyohei said. The room suddenly went silent. Kyohei stared at his feet, feeling a familiar stinging sensation in his eyes as he thought about the night he and Sunako spent together. It seemed like an eternity had passed since then. His eyes suddenly snapped up to glare viciously at the group. "She NEVER cared! I'm just a disgusting creature of the light to her. She said so herself! WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE CARE?!"

Kyohei panted through clenched teeth and looked away from his friends.

"She never cared before, so why would she start caring now?" He said, pushing past his friends. "So just forget about it. She'll come out later and continue to be her usual bitchy self."

He then slipped outside and slammed the door behind him. Takenaga sighed.

"Well that could have gone better." He murmured.

"It looks like we really upset him." Yuki added, feeling guilty and looking near tears.

"Should one of us go after him?" Noi asked, coming to stand at Takenaga's side.

"No, he'll come back. Let him cool off for now." Ranmaru said, sitting back down in his chair. The group fell silent for a moment as they thought over Kyohei's words.

"It's been really tense between those two for a while now. Something big really must have happened." Takenaga mused.

"But he won't answer us when we ask." Yuki said, placing his head against the table. "So what do we do?"

The group fell silent again, leaving Yuki's question unanswered. The truth was that no one really had an answer, and a sudden sense of hopelessness washed over them.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0YinYangEffect0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Kyohei leaned against the side of a building, staring up at the rain with an angry expression.

"Hey there, Kyohei-Kun. What are you doing out here in the rain?"

He almost jumped at the sound of someone approaching. It was Chou, peering up at his with curiosity, twirling an umbrella in her hand. He sighed and turned his attention back to the rain.

"Felt like going for a walk." He replied.

"In the rain?" She laughed. "You're still as stupid as ever; You're going to get sick."

A smile flickered on his face for a moment.

"Maybe."

She kicked him lightly in the shin.

"Stop being dumb. Come on, I'll buy you a drink." She said. "You can tell me what's going on."

She extended her hand for him to take. He sighed and stood up straight, following her. He didn't take her hand. It didn't faze her. She smiled at him anyway, standing beside him so that they could share an umbrella. The pair was silent as they walked through the streets, disappearing into a bar.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0EndChapter40--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys, but here it is: Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ I've been super busy lately, but rest assured I will try and get chapter 5 up as soon as possible. Stay tuned for chapter 5, 'kay?

**Coming soon:** Chapter 5: Plan


	5. Plan

A/N: I am SO sorry, guys! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting for so long. I've been incredibly busy, what with graduation coming up and my computer crashing several times on me. I can't tell you how many times I've re-written this chapter because of it, and goodness was it frustrating! But I promise I'll finish this story so you all can enjoy it. So without further ado, here are the next few chapters of _the_ _Yin Yang Effect_.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0—0ChapterFive:Plan0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

"Sunako-Chan still hasn't come out of her room, huh?" Takenaga asked as he re-entered the living room. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, weary of the days events. After the argument with Kyohei, he decided to walk Noi home, not only to spend more time with the object of his affections, but to clear his head and figure this whole thing out. Though he hated to admit it, especially in front of Yuki and Ranmaru, he could see clear as day that Sunako was not interested in Kyohei like that. Nakahara Sunako was a complicated girl, and as far as he could tell, she didn't even really care about the "creatures of the light."

'_But it's deeper than that,'_ He told himself. _'She does care; she just doesn't want to show it; at all.'_

But the flash of emotions and the rage against Chou created a whirlwind of questions for the young man; especially when Ranmaru said that she was jealous. For a girl that claimed not to care at all, she was obviously very hurt by the appearance of Chou Koizumi.

"No, she hasn't. I'm kinda worried about her, Takenaga-Kun," Yuki said, sighing. "What if she really does love Kyohei?"

"The idiot wouldn't know unless she told him, anyway. Kyohei is careless, and probably didn't even know he hurt her. He really is dense." Takenaga replied.

"Well, she has to come out at some point, and we'll be rooting for her until the end, ne?" Ranmaru said, standing up. He glanced at the clock and sighed. "It is getting late. We should hit the sack; we'll try and get Sunako-Chan out of her room tomorrow. For now, we should let her be by herself. A broken heart takes time to heal, right?"

"I'd prefer to think that her heart isn't broken, though…" Yuki whined. "It's very sad to think about."

"So then don't think about it."

Kyohei walked through the door, running his hands through his hair, his face slightly flushed. He stared coolly at his roommates.

"I told you, she's fine. She'll be out and about tomorrow, and everything will go back to normal, just as it always does." He said, shoving his hands back in his pockets. He wobbled as he walked towards the door. "I'm goin' to bed."

"How can you be so cruel?" Yuki called. Kyohei froze for an instant, letting the words sink in.

"Guess I can't care too much about someone who doesn't care about me." He snapped. He proceeded to storm(or wobble, rather) out of the room, leaving three confused and guilty feeling bishies behind.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0YinYangEffect0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

The next morning was as he predicted; the smell of breakfast wafted through the house, awakening four hungry young men and calling them to the table. Kyohei smirked at the three, as if to say 'I told you so,' but otherwise didn't comment on the, so far, normality that he prophesized.

"Wonder what Sunako-Chan is cooking for breakfast?" Yuki said. "It sure smells good."

The others nodded their agreement, and chatted quietly amongst themselves about the plotted day's events: Ranmaru, of course, had a hot date; Takenaga was going out with Noi; Yuki was going to Harajuku with some friends from school; Kyohei was going to the batting cages or something.

"Don't you just love the weekends?" Ranmaru sighed, dreamily. The others laughed and agreed, but went silent as the door to the kitchen opened and everyone gaped.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, held by a black ribbon that formed a delicate bow atop her head. She wore a dark blue blouse with a black belt wrapped around her midsection, and a long flowing black skirt, with black boots to complete the ensemble. Her nails were painted in the same dark blue and she wore a little make up, though just enough to really make her beauty stand out. On her wrist she wore a skull bracelet, with matching earrings, but other than that, she was stunning; the very image of a proper young lady, albeit a dark one. She was so lovely, Kyohei didn't even realize that he was standing up.

He cleared his throat, noting how no one had noticed his embarrassing display of politeness, and sat back down. Sunako didn't look at the boys as she filled their plates with western styled eggs and bacon, and didn't say a word as she turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Sunako-Chan…" Yuki breathed, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"You look…" Ranmaru and Takenaga continued.

"Beautiful." Kyohei finished. Sunako looked over her shoulder at the boys and did something that disturbed them even more; she smiled.

"Thank you." She said before disappearing inside the kitchen. Immediately the boys looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked.

"Is she possessed again?" Ranmaru asked.

"I'm not kissin' her again, if that's what you're thinkin'!" Kyohei shouted.

"Who's askin' you?!" The other three shouted back.

"Maybe she's become a real lady…?" Takenaga said.

"Free rent!" Kyohei exclaimed happily.

"Don't jump to conclusions yet," Ranmaru said.

"It could be a trick. How many times has this happened before, after all?" Yuki added.

"Who cares? Free rent!" Kyohei shouted, wolfing down his food. "This is the best day ever!"

"Aren't you concerned at all?" Takenaga asked, frowning at the boy. Kyohei scowled as he finished his plate.

"Hell no, why should I be?" He snapped.

"Because she could be possessed again!" Yuki shouted.

"Who the hell cares?! How many times have I saved her ass, anyway?" He shouted back. "Every time she's possessed, I always have to kiss her or somethin', so for once I'm stayin' out of it and enjoyin' the ride!"

"But don't you think it's kinda creepy?" Ranmaru said. "After all, this isn't like Sunako at all."

"Yeah, it is kind of creepy…" Yuki said. "What if she tries to kill us again?"

"Key word: _again_. You guys will stop her just like we always do. So, I'll be seein' ya." Kyohei said, standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Takenaga asked.

"Told you before; I'm goin' to the batting cages or somethin'. Maybe Chou and I can hang out there." He said.

"Not Chou again!" Ranmaru exclaimed, causing Kyohei to glare viciously at him.

"Get over it." He snapped before turning and leaving the room, not for the first time within the last twenty-four hours. The remaining three looked at each other in slight fear, before making their way to the kitchen to peep in on the girl posing as their Sunako-Chan.

"If you are done, put your plates in the sink. I've got plans for today, so I'm not washing your plates for you." Sunako said without turning around. The three immediately ran back for their plates and began to shovel the food into their mouths. Sunako stepped out of the kitchen a moment later, still smiling.

"I'll see you guys' later, okay?" She said. They didn't question her as she walked out the door.

"Think we should be worried?" Ranmaru asked.

"Definitely." Takenaga said.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0YinYangEffect0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

For a week it went on like this; she would make breakfast, lunch and dinner as she usually would; wear dark feminine clothing and smiling at sweet smile; she would even keep the house neater than she usually would, and would even clean the boys' rooms. Every day, she would go out and never say where, which caused more confusion and wonder in the household. The more feminine Sunako acted, the more it frustrated Kyohei, which led to him spending more time with Chou.

Somehow, her presence didn't seem to bother Sunako at all, which only proceeded to frustrate Kyohei more.

"Maybe she really is possessed. Again." He said one night, as he sat on the couch in the living room, playing a video game on his PSP. Chou sat next to him, reading a manga and chewing bubble gum.

"Again?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's been possessed by several ghosts, and each time it leaves her actin' all freaky." He said. Chou popped a bubble, humming to herself as she turned her page.

"So what do you usually do about it, then?" She asked, blowing another bubble.

"Kissing her knocks her out of it most of the time." He said. She nodded, chewing her gum.

"So gloss up those pretty lips of yours and make out with her, then." She said bluntly. Kyohei rolled his eyes.

"It ain't that simple, Chou. I don't even know if she really is possessed." He said.

"Only one way to find out, ne?" She said, looking up at him for the first time. She smiled and poked his cheek. "You gotta do something."

He blushed and looked away, sighing. Chou giggled and stood up, closing her book.

"I gotta be goin', so I'll leave you to it, then." She said, kissing Kyohei's forehead. "I know you can do it, Kyo-Kun. Call me later and tell me all about it, ne?"

Kyohei smiled at her, standing up and taking her hand.

"Will do." He said, walking her to the door. She released his hand, poking his cheek once more before turning and skipping down the steps. He watched her go before turning and closing the door, leaning against it.

'_So I gotta kiss her again, huh?'_ He thought, blushing deeper. _'Man, this is gettin' old. I'll do it later, then.'_

He sighed and walked briskly to his room, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the door for a moment before reaching to turn on the light.

_Click_.

Nothing happened.

_Click, click_.

Again, nothing. He sighed, too tired and frustrated to care, and groped sightlessly, using the light of the moon from his window to lead some of the way. He pulled off his shirt and pants and crawled in, burrowing his face in the pillows, breathing deeply.

"It's not like I don't want to kiss her anyway." He whispered to himself.

"Kiss who?"

He jolted, looking wildly around the room. A soft giggle was heard, and his skin began to crawl.

"Who's there?" He demanded. A hand touched his and he looked in that direction, squinting his eyes and urging them to get used to the darkness. He could make out a face; a smile…

"Sunako?" He said, almost angrily. But before he could do anything, she suddenly pulled him to the bed, forcing him on his back, and straddling his waist. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I thought we'd continue what we started a few weeks ago." She breathed, trailing her icy fingers down his chest. Chill bumps raised on his skin and he shivered under her touch, inwardly cursing as he began to feel the blood rushing to his loins. Sunako laughed. "I can tell you want me, just as much as I want you."

"Su-Suna-Sunako, you're possessed." He said, sitting up on his elbows. His eyes adjusted more to the darkness and he could see the creamy white of her skin, and the soft mounds that gently rose and fell as she breathed. His heart rammed against his chest and he wanted nothing more than to grab her, press her into the bed, and take her right then and there. She moved closer, pressing her bare chest to his.

"Am I?" She asked. He gulped and did the only thing he could think of; he grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her. His lips gentle massaged hers, and without an ounce of hesitation, she was kissing him back. He pulled back some, breathing heavily and staring into those deep violet eyes.

"Come back, Sunako." He demanded. She smiled and giggled, kissing his lips.

"I never left, silly." She said, pushing him back against the bed, much to his surprise.

'_It didn't work?!'_ He thought. _'It has to work! Unless she's…'_

His thoughts were cut off as she suddenly bucked her hips against his, and a low groan forced its way out of his mouth. He gripped her thighs and urged her to do it again, bucking upwards to meet hers. Sunako chuckled and leaned forward, trailing butterfly kisses from his lips, to his jaw, then finally to his ear. She nipped at the ear lobe and smiled at his breathy moan.

"You won't escape this time," She breathed, sliding her hand up his chest. It suddenly latched onto his throat, cutting off his air supply. "Disgusting creature of the light!"

There was a glint of a silver blade and Kyohei's eyes widened in shock, and he barely had enough time to catch her wrist as she tried to bring it down onto his chest.


	6. Confession

He coughed, struggling to breath. He glared up at the girl, grabbing the wrist that held his throat with his free hand. He forced all of his strength upwards to effectively flip the two, pinning her hands above her head.

"A murder plot?" He breathed dangerously. "That's all this was? Just another attempt at killing me?!"

Sunako glared up at him.

"Surprised?" She shouted. He stared down at her, naked and angry and beautiful and scowled.

"Not in the slightest." And then he was kissing her again, releasing her choking hand to trail down the side of her body. She shivered and tried to push him away, but to no avail. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her at that moment; she had just been trying to kill him, and apparently it was a turn on. He broke the kiss to ferociously bite and suck on the side of her neck, creating the most delicious sounding moans and grunts of frustration.

"Wh-what are you…? Stop it! G-Get off of m-me!" She demanded, arching her back slightly and struggling against his touch. He smirked against her skin, causing her to shiver.

"No way, babe." He said. "You started it, now you're gunna finish it. You brought this on yourself."

He bit hard into the crook of her neck, causing her to cry out and toss her head back in pleasure and pain. Her heart rammed against her chest and she struggled harder to break free.

"Ky-Kyohei stop it…!" She said. "Stop it! Get off of me! Kyohei!"

She brought her knee roughly into his side, sending him toppling over. She frantically pushed him away, dropping her knife in the process and struggled to regain her composure.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kyohei wheezed, gripping his stomach. She wrapped her arms around her chest, desperate to conceal herself from his prying eyes.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" She retaliated, looking away. "I didn't think you were a deranged rapist. Wait 'till my Aunty hears about this."

"You started it, bitch!" Kyohei shouted, standing up. "You came in my room, acting all seductive, and then tried to kill me! Wait 'till the police hear about this!"

"Don't try to force all the blame on me, you disgusting, despicable, horrible creature! I had to do it." She shouted back. "Ever since I came here, I've been tormented by you! You have tortured me with your brightness, and nearly killed me, the humble servant of darkness. And then you brought that shining _bimbo_ into my Aunty's house, and created the perfect pair, didn't you? I _had_ to kill the Prince of the Light, or you both would kill me."

"What do you have against Chou, anyway?" Kyohei shouted. "'Prince of Light' my ass! We didn't do anything to you, especially not Chou, so you better leave her out of this!"

"Of course! I wouldn't _dream_ of hurting your precious Princess."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You guys are so in love, aren't ya? The perfect Shining Couple, who would have perfect shining babies, and all that bright bull shit!"

"How many times do I have to tell you people, it ain't like that with me and Chou!"

"What is it like, then? Is she your fuck buddy?"

"What is your problem?!"

"You and Chou are my problems!"

Sunako didn't realize it before, but now there were hot and fresh tears streaming down her cheeks and her heart was racing, and she was blushing horribly. Kyohei stared at her, trying to understand.

"You two are always together, now." She said. "You're always together with that little…_bitch_, and there's no hope in the world for a girl like me when she's there."

Kyohei frowned, confused.

"What are you saying?" He asked. Sunako didn't answer, looking away. He placed a hand gently onto her shoulder. "Sunako?"

"I'm saying I love you!"

Shock slapped Kyohei across the face, leaving him frozen to his spot. Sunako reached down and grabbed her discarded towel, and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face, brushing past three very confused bishonen boys. They watched her throw herself into her room before slamming the door behind her. Cautiously, they approached Kyohei, still frozen in place.

"Kyohei?" Yuki started. "What happened?"

"She loves me…" He breathed. Their eyes widened.

"What?" Ranmaru started. Their minds started buzzing with questions, but before they could ask them, Kyohei looked at them with an unreadable face.

"Get out of my room." He said.

"No way, we want details!" Ranmaru exclaimed.

"I want to be alone." Kyohei replied. He glared viciously at them. "Get out!"

The three were thrown out of his room a moment later, and the door slammed behind them.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0—0YinYangEffect0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

The next morning, the house was tense. Kyohei would answer no questions and Sunako hadn't come out of her room. He stared blankly ahead, a very serious look on his face as he thought. Ranmaru, Yuki, Takenaga, and Noi sat not far from him, eager to find out what was going on, and desperate for him to say something.

"Umm… Shouldn't one of us go and get Sunako-Chan?" Yuki offered in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yeah! Kyohei, why don't you?" Noi asked, smiling at him. Kyohei didn't answer; it was like he didn't even hear her. The group fell silent again, watching the young man with a worried gaze.

"Well…I guess I can try." Takenaga said hesitantly, standing up. The three followed him, leaving Kyohei alone to his thoughts.

"Do you think she'll come out?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, Yuki. It's hard to say." Takenaga replied, sighing. He knocked on her door. "Sunako-Chan?"

There was no answer. He knocked again.

"Come on, Sunako-Chan, you need to come out and eat." He said; still no answer. Noi pushed past her boyfriend, banging on the door.

"Sunako-Chaaan! Come on, it's okay." She called. "Do you want to talk?"

There was, again, no response. Takenaga frowned, reaching around Noi to jiggle the handle; to his surprise, it wasn't locked. He pushed the door open and was surprised to find that Sunako Nakahara was no where to be found. Before they could question and split into search parties to search the house, the sound of a helicopter caught their attention.

"Hello!" The voice of a woman cried. The boys paled.

"The Landlady…" They said in unison, hesitantly moving towards the living room. Kyohei stared at the woman with his usual cold stare, but didn't say anything. The other three boys, plus Noi, laughed nervously.

"Uh…Hey, Landlady." Ranmaru said. "S-Sunako's out right now, if you're looking for her."

Kyohei snapped his attention to his roommates, a look of surprise on his face. Miss Nakahara seem confused, but laughed.

"Silly boys, I already know." She said. Kyohei turned his shocked stare back on her. "She called dear old Sebastian late last night, and he picked her up and brought her to me. I'm so proud of you boys! It's time to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Kyohei asked, breaking his previous silence.

"Your free rent, of course. Don't act like you don't know!" She exclaimed. "She came to me, and I do say she looked beautiful, and told me that you boys succeeded in turning her into a lady a while ago, and that you just didn't want to burden me by making me give you free rent."

"She did?" Yuki asked. Miss Nakahara nodded, smiling as she produced a bottle of champagne.

"It was truly a remarkable sight! She told me everything, and I am so proud of you boys!" She said.

"Well then where is she?" Kyohei asked. Miss Nakahara frowned.

"She's going back home, of course." She replied. "To live with her Mom and Dad again."

The group gasped and Kyohei felt like his heart had stopped.

"What…?"

* * *

The next chapter will, hopefully, be posted tomorrow. Keep an eye out for it!

Chapter 7: Revelations.


	7. Revelations

She twiddled her thumbs absentmindedly, staring at the television screen with a blank stare. It was a wrestling match that she, normally, would be interested in if she didn't feel so sick. Sunako downed another glass of sprite, inwardly wishing she had a fake ID so she could get some alcohol, and she even considered calling her Aunty down here to get her some, but she didn't. Her cell phone vibrated in her coat pocket and she wanted to ignore it, but on the fourth ring her patience ran out. She leaned her chin into the palm of her hand and tugged the infernal contraption out of her pocket, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

She traced the rim of her glass with her index finger.

"Hey, Mom… No, I haven't left yet. The plane won't come for another couple of hours… 'Cause I didn't want to stay with Aunty until it was time. I have to be out and away from there… Yes, Ma'am. I'll call before I get on the plane… I love you too. Tell Daddy I love him… Bye." She clicked the off button, staring at the glowing screen for a moment, as if expecting to see something; a text message, a missed call, ANYTHING from him. There was nothing, of course, and she gave a humorless laugh before pocketing the phone.

"I was so stupid…" She whispered. "Why did I just admit it, out of the blue?"

"Admit what?"

Sunako jumped and looked up to see a very confused looking Chou, a bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled gently and sat next to Sunako.

"Sorry if I startled you, Suna-Chan. I just didn't expect to see you here." Chou said.

"My name is _Sunako_. Don't call me Suna-Chan," Sunako snapped. "And I didn't exactly expect to see you here either."

Chou giggled and turned to the bartender, quietly asking for a virgin daiquiri.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0—0--0YinYangEffect0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

"But what about her things? She wouldn't have left without Hiroshi-Kun, right?" Takenaga asked, staring hard at Miss Nakahara. The group had migrated into the living room, and were no sitting around, trying to sort things out. Kyohei stood by the window, looking out at everything and nothing, obviously still in shock.

"She asked me to have it shipped to her right away." Miss Nakahara said, frowning as she took a small sip of her champagne. "I can't believe that you boys didn't know about any of this."

"Do you know about what's been happening lately?" Yuki asked. "Of course she didn't tell us anything."

Miss Nakahara sat up, peering curiously at the group.

"What happened?" She asked.

And so they told her everything they knew, careful to include every detail of the situation.

"And then she ran to her room, and we didn't see her since." Takenaga said, finishing the story. "We still don't know what all happened. Kyohei won't tell us."

Miss Nakahara scowled and looked at Kyohei.

"So you bring a girl home, and then expect everything to be all right?" She said dangerously. "You hurt my niece! That is a crime punishable by law."

"What law?" Kyohei replied curtly, not looking from the window. "I didn't even do anything."

Miss Nakahara huffed impatiently.

"Well then you tell us what happened. Explain how you could bring a hussy under my roof, and then break my niece's heart without 'doing anything.'" She said; her voice low and threatening. Kyohei turned to look at them, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"I didn't want to break her heart. It was a misunderstanding." He said solemnly. He sighed. "And I didn't even know she felt that way."

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0YinYangEffect0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Sunako watched the girl sip her daiquiri for a moment with a hurt gaze.

"What are you doing here, Chou?" She asked after a while of silence. Chou licked her lips and sat up, smiling.

"I'm going home. Duh!" She said, laughing. Sunako only frowned, and realization dawned on her. "Kyo-Kun didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Sunako replied. Chou was silent for a moment, staring in utter shock at the dark woman before her. Then she scowled and sighed.

"I swear that boy can be so…so…STUPID!" She said, running a hand through her hair. "No wonder he's been so stressed lately."

"That's a funny thing for his girlfriend, or lover to say." Sunako muttered bitterly, taking a drink of her sprite. Chou suddenly started giggling.

"What are you talking about? Girlfriend? Lover? Me and Kyohei?" She asked. She let out a loud laugh, slamming her hand on the counter and shaking her head. "That's hilarious!"

Sunako stared at her, confused. Chou suppressed her giggles enough to look at Sunako seriously.

"I wouldn't date that boy even if we were the last people on earth." She said, shaking her head and brushing the hair out of her face. "That would just be plain nasty, since he's my brother and all."

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0YinYangEffect0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

"Siblings?" Ranmaru asked. "You two were only siblings? Why didn't you just say so?"

Kyohei scowled.

"Well you dumb asses don't really like to listen, do ya?" He snapped, causing the three boys and Noi to flush in shame. He sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "And we are siblings by birth, but we may as well be. We grew up together."

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0YinYangEffect0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

"Grew up together?"

Chou nodded her head, smiling.

"Yeah, my folks were friends with his folks for the longest, and when we moved next door, Kyo-Kun and I became inseparable." She explained, a faraway look coming to her eyes. "Back then, he was always the cutest. I felt so bad for him; people were always fawning over him, and he hated it. Oh, and the stress it caused his poor mother! I'm not surprised he ran away. But I wasn't really there to help ease the pain. When I was twelve, and he was thirteen, Dad got a new job so we had to move."

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0YinYangEffect0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

"I haven't seen her since," Kyohei said. He shrugged, looking at the ceiling. "So when she showed up here, I had to talk to her again; it'd been too long. She was my best friend. Naturally, I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, before she went back to America; she's leaving today."

He turned his scowl onto his friends.

"And for you guys to misjudge her and call her a whore, and slut, and all that bull shit, just 'cause you thought I was banging her is why I've been so pissed off lately!" He shouted. The group shifted in their seats, feeling uneasy by his tone of voice. "And then I find out that I hurt Sunako, like that bastard did so long ago, left me a shocked and confused. I'm still a little shocked!"

"Well, do you love her?" Noi asked, looking up at him. The questioning eyes of his companions made Kyohei's stomach twist into knots and his face blush a deep crimson.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0YinYangEffect0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Chou nudged Sunako affectionately.

"So please don't be so mad at Kyo-Kun." She said. "Yeah, he should have said something, but I'm sure he didn't intend to cause any trouble, ne?"

Sunako stared into her glass, feeling her heart ache and she sighed. Chou frowned and peered at her.

"So problem solved, right? I just explained it all to you, so you should be able to go back home, now." She said, offering a smile. Sunako shook her head, feeling tears burn her eyes.

"No, I can't." She whispered.

"Well why not?" Chou asked. She placed her hand over Sunako's. "Where are you going?"

Sunako sniffed and pulled her hand away, scowling.

"I'm going back home to live with my parents; the farther away, the better." She said, rubbing at her eyes. Chou smiled knowingly.

"But you love him." She said. "So is it really okay to leave?"

Sunako blushed and blew a stray strand of hair out of her line of vision, angrily.

"It's too late anyway, and it's not like he'll come after me." She snapped. A sadder look came to her eyes. "After all, creatures of the darkness don't belong in the world of light."

She looked at Chou with her sad eyes and nodded.

"But thank you for telling me the truth." She said. Chou looked about ready to protest against Sunako's words, but was cut off by the voice on the intercom.

"_Flight 395 to JFK, New York City is now boarding." _

Chou sighed and wrapped her arms around Sunako, pulling her into a hug. Sunako froze, shocked by the sudden display of affection.

"I'm sorry I can't help out any more than this." She said. "For what it's worth, you and Kyohei would make a great couple and he'd be crazy if he didn't go after you."

She poked the dark girl's cheek before up.

"Keep smiling; it helps." She said, offering Sunako a smile. "Good luck, Suna-Chan. I hope to see you again soon."

She waved goodbye and turned on her heels, a ticket clenched in her fist. Sunako watched her go for a moment before turning back around, eyeing the clock.

'_Just thirty more minutes, and I'll be out of here. Hang on, Sunako; just a little bit longer.'_ She thought.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0YinYangEffect0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

"Well? Do you?" Miss Nakahara asked. Kyohei sighed in frustration.

"I don't know, I might," He said, running a hand through his hair. His head began to pound from all the stress, and he wanted nothing more than to go grab a bite to eat and hit the sack.

"You _might_? Might is not an answer; yes or no?" Takenaga demanded.

"And make it quick, otherwise we won't make it in time." Miss Nakahara snapped.

"In time for what?" Yuki asked.

"To get Sunako back, of course. Her plane leaves in thirty minutes." She replied, standing up. She glared at Kyohei and moved closer, grabbing him by the shirt collar. "If you love her, then bring her back home. You caused all this trouble, anyway, so it's up to you."

Kyohei scowled.

"And what if she doesn't want to come back?" He asked.

"You still have to try, right?" Noi put in. Kyohei pushed Miss Nakahara away, albeit gently, and turned away, appearing thoughtful.

"She won't listen to me." He said. "She never listens to anybody, anyway. It'll all be for nothin'."

"It won't be for nothing, because at least she'll know you feel the same way." Ranmaru shouted.

"I never said that."

"KYOHEI!"

The boy leaned against the window, staring out at the sky, clenching his hands into fists.

"But I don't want to see her go, either. Who'll cook for us?" He said, smirking at the group, causing them to slap their hands to their foreheads, sighing. He laughed and turned his attention back out the window, instantly serious. He thought back on all the times they spent together, and remembered the softness of her skin and those plush red lips, and a look of determination began to shine in his eyes.

'_But I do have to try. Otherwise, I'll never be happy again.'_

* * *

Okay, so it wasn't technically "tomorrow" so much as it was the day after, but at least it's up! Stay tuned or the next chapter in the Yin/Yang Effect! I'll get it up asap.

Chapter 8: Try


	8. Try

The car ride to the airport felt like the longest trip of his life, and Kyohei wished more and more that he could destroy each and every stupid yellow line that passed. The damn airport couldn't be THAT far away, could it?

"Why the hell didn't you bring your chopper?" Kyohei grumbled to Miss Nakahara. "Or at least a fast fucking car?"

The woman glowered at him with her steely gaze.

"Well excuse me, you brat. I didn't expect to be driving your sorry ass around to find my niece. Why don't YOU have a faster car?" She snapped.

"Because I use all the money that I have paying your damn rent!" He growled back. "You seriously had to take a LIMO to meet us?"

"I was going to celebrate with you!" She said. She suddenly grinned widely, stars lighting up her eyes. "And besides, doesn't it make it more romantic to show up at the airport in a limo?"

Kyohei rolled his eyes and the other four in the car laughed nervously.

"She has a weird sense of romance." Noi whispered to Takenaga. "He would have to show up on horse back in order to make it romantic."

"Didn't he do that once already?" Yuki asked. Ranmaru beamed.

"Oh, yes! I remember! When Sunako refused to take off that dress and Kyohei had to go save her from-"

"Will you all just shut up?" Kyohei snapped, growing frustrated. "Why are y'all here anyway?"

The four shrugged.

"We couldn't miss your big moment with Sunako-Chan." They all said in unison. Kyohei scowled.

"You guys are really pissing me off! Where did you say her folks live again?"

"Ah, Algeria." Miss Nakahara said. Kyohei sighed.

"What does she want to go so far away for anyway?" He muttered, looking out the window.

There are moments in life where it seems like the universe is against you, tossing obstacle after obstacle and laughing when you fall on your face. A loud coughing noise silenced the groups bickering and the limo then skidded to a halt. Miss Nakahara frowned at the driver as he rolled the window down.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Engine trouble, Ma'am. I shall go look." He said as he stepped out of the car. Kyohei could see smoke rising from outside the windshield. The driver popped the hood and disappeared behind it. After a few minutes of examining, he came back and peeked into the car. "The engine's definitely fried, Ma'am."

At that moment, Kyohei felt like the universe was pelting him in the head with rocks. He growled and threw the car door open, proceeding to storm down the road.

"Kyohei, where are you going?" Takenaga called.

"I'm walking there, what does it look like?" He shouted back.

"You'll never make it in time." Yuki sighed. "We need a miracle."

Kyohei's hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth together.

"I'll call for another car." Miss Nakahara said, typing a number into her phone.

"There's not enough time." Kyohei breathed. A sense of hopelessness washed over him as he hung his head low. The sound of a whirring engine caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see a motorcyclist move around the limo. Immediately, he bent and picked up a rock, throwing it at the motorcyclist's head as he passed with perfect precision, knocking against the man's helmet. The man, startled, skidded to a halt before falling off the bike. Kyohei grinned, throwing his hand up in triumph.

He rushed to the fallen bike, snatching it up before the biker could get back to his feet.

"Sorry, I need this!" He shouted. In an instant, he was riding away, leaving behind an infuriated biker and his cheering friends.

"You think he'll make it in time?" Yuki asked. Takenaga sighed, peering at his watch.

"It'll take a miracle."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0YinYangEffect0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His hair whipped around his face and into his eyes and yet he kept moving, propelling the bike to move faster and faster. Even when it seemed to be at it's fastest, it still didn't seem to be moving fast enough. As he drove, his mind kept flashing back to better days, before Chou, before Sunako's confession, when things were happy:

_'Stealing her green tea ice cream just to mess with her; eating her fried shrimp…'_

_Finally, after what felt like hours, but really only a few minutes, the airport came into view._

"Almost there…" He breathed.

_'Sitting under the kotatsu…'_

It wasn't long until he was stuck behind a long line of cars waiting to pull through into the busy airport. He swore, tapping his hands impatiently against the handle bars of the motorcycle. A car pulled up beside him, looking to go towards other gates. From his spot, he could see the green digital clock from the car stereo reading 12:27.

Three minutes left.

_'Fighting with her; watching horror movies with her…'_

He swore again, throwing himself off the bike, leaving it behind as he weaved through cars as fast as his legs would carry him. His heart pounded hard against his chest and his eyes watered as the wind stung his eyes.

Yet he urged his legs to move faster and faster, turning to run into the building. He pushed past busy and tired people.

_"Flight 915 to Rabah Bitat Airport, Algeria is now boarding."_

_'Dancing with her, even though we suck at it…'_

He lunged over baggage check machines, slamming his fists into the angry security guard's faces who tried to stop him, rushing through the metal detector. He didn't have time to wait out security. He nearly slipped on the freshly waxed tiled floor and his lungs burned with the need for air. He stopped briefly to look around at each different gate, looking for any signs of that troublesome girl…

_'The one I want to kiss every day…'_

Finally, he saw her walking towards the gate.

_'and hold every night…'_

"Su-…" He breathed, struggling to find the strength to call out her name.

_'I want to go back to those times…'_

She handed her ticket to the lady behind the counter, and he struggled to get his feet to move again.

"Suna-…"

A group of security guards came up behind him, reaching to grab him by the arms just as the girl started walking towards the doorway.

Finally, with a sudden burst of energy, he shouted as loud as he could.

"Sunako!"

He gripped one of the guard's arms, tossing him over his shoulder before leaping over him and rushing towards the gate just as she looked towards him in surprise.

_'I want to go back to when we were happy.'_

"Sunako…" He panted as he finally came to stand before her. He hunched forward, hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath again.

"What are you doing here?"

He peered up at her through his golden locks and he felt his cheeks flush, though he blamed it on the exhaustion from running through the entire airport.

"Why do you think I'm here?" He said, straightening up again. "What are you doing?"

Sunako scowled.

"Leaving." She said, turning and walking towards the door again. He caught her wrist and turned her back towards him.

"No." He said. Sunako attempted to pull her hand free.

"Let got of me." She hissed.

"Is this guy bothering you, Ma'am?" A guard asked as he, and the others, came up. Kyohei looked at them from over his shoulder, a vicious and deadly glare in his eyes that made the guards shiver and fall back some. He looked back at Sunako, the seriousness in his face never fading away.

"Don't go." He said, trying to sound tough. His voice betrayed him, though and it cracked slightly. Sunako blushed lightly, stepping back, still glaring at him. She finally pulled her arm away.

"And why not?" She asked, her stare melting away into a strangely calm look.

"Because…because I said so!" He said lamely, flushing. "You know, the others will miss you and all and who's going to cook for us?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You boys managed just fine without me before." She said, turning again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch."

"Please." Kyohei blurted out, clenching his hands into tight fists and grinding his teeth. "Please don't leave."

Sunako stared at him for a moment, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"Why?" She asked. "Why should I stay? Give me one good reason."

Kyohei hesitated, rubbing at the nape of his neck uncomfortably.

"Because…"

"Why?"

"Just because, all right!" He snapped. He hung his head low, as though ashamed. "I…don't want you to go."

Sunako narrowed her eyes slightly, feeling them mist over with suppressed tears that she wouldn't shed until long after she was gone.

"Why?" She asked again. "Why don't you want me to go?"

Kyohei swore, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"I don't know, damn it, I just don't." He muttered through his teeth.

"Please." Sunako said, stepping slightly closer. "Please, tell me why."

Kyohei looked up into those gorgeous violet orbs and suddenly, it felt like his heart might have stopped, or beat right out of his chest; he wasn't sure which.

"Because I…" He started, feeling the words stick to the back of his throat. "I…"

He hesitated again, struggling to force those words out of his mouth, and yet they wouldn't come. Finally, after a minute of staring into her eyes, he bowed his head, defeated.

"I can't say it." He breathed. Sunako nodded her head, looking away to brush the tears from the corners of her eyes. She then looked back into his eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"Goodbye, Kyohei." She said, unaware how those few words stabbed into his chest and ripped him in half. She then turned and walked into the doorway, disappearing into the tunnel.

A guard placed a hand gently onto Kyohei's shoulder.

"Come on, kid." He said, leading Kyohei away. He didn't put up a fight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0YinYangEffect0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It took the group almost twenty minutes to finally make it to the airport, but once they got there, they didn't find what they expected. A guard was outside waiting on them. He led the group to a strange office where Kyohei sat by the window, watching the planes fly out and into the airport. His wrist was handcuffed to the arm of the chair he sat in, though he didn't seem to notice.

"What is the meaning of this? You let that boy go, now." Miss Nakahara demanded, reprimanding the guards for capturing him. The other four moved closer to Kyohei, curiosity in their eyes.

"Kyohei?" Takenaga asked. "Did you see Sunako?"

"Yep." Kyohei said.

"So then where is she?" Ranmaru inquired, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"On her flight to Africa." He said simply. His voice was bland and empty of emotion.

"What?" They all stated at once, surprised.

"What happened?" Noi asked. Kyohei shrugged.

"I had my one chance," He started. "and I couldn't even say it."

After a good mental scarring from Miss Nakahara, one of the guards shuffled over to Kyohei's side, unshackling his wrist. The young man in question rubbed the soreness out of his wrist, standing up.

"Let's get out of here, all right?" He said. "I'm hungry."

He then brushed past his friends, walking out of the office without another word.

"So…she's really gone?" Noi asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Takenaga took her in his arms gently, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her. No one said anything for a long moment.

"Things are really going to be different back home." Yuki murmured, his own tears running down his cheeks. Takenaga sighed, taking Noi's hand.

"Come on, guys. Let's go."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0YinYangEffect0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: And there we have it; the final chapter of the Yin Yang Effect. Now, I'll leave it up to you guys! Should I make a sequel? Yes or no? Let me know! Thank you guys for reading! 3

-Ach


End file.
